1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an auto exposure system, and more particularly, to an auto exposure system that may maximally utilize a dynamic range of an image device and promptly perform an auto exposure process through setting a variable exposure target value.
2. Description of the Related Art
A correction process of exposure of an input image with respect to an image device such as a digital camera, digital camcorder, and the like is important. Exposure of the image device may be adjusted to enable a brightness value of an image to correspond to a predetermined target value. However, according to this method, a portion of an image may be saturated due to an overexposure, and thereby there may be difficulty in restoring details of the image.
Also, according to the method, when a target value is incorrectly determined, correcting of the incorrect target value may be repeatedly performed, and thus, it may take significant time for completing the auto exposure.
Accordingly, a method that may prevent saturation of an input image through limiting maximum brightness of the input image and also effectively perform auto exposure is required.